There remains a need to develop effective treatments for subjects suffering from or at risk of protein kinase mediated disease or condition. Suitable compounds, including Compound I, for the treatment of such diseases and conditions are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0128373, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
However, Compound I was not heretofore known in any of the specific crystalline forms A, B, D-M or O as described herein. Compound II, the S-enantiomer of Compound I, was not heretofore known in the specific crystalline form N.